


Lessons

by Kirabaros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: Sam and Dean have been working with Angela for years. Throughout the years were various lessons that developed their relationship with each other. Set in the Chronicles of Absolution universe and is through canon season 7.





	1. Lesson Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is out of focus with Dean going to hell in a few months. A friend helps put it back into perspective with a little bit of 'dancing.' Some close moments that imply other things...

The Singer Salvage Yard was a veritable treasure trove or a junk pit depending on who was looking at it. It also provided a reasonable cover for some of the more secretive activities that went on in the house. It was also a haven for certain activities that would have the parents in the more family oriented neighborhoods of Sioux Falls running to the hills. However nothing remotely similar to that was going on in one corner that was deemed ‘safe’ to just casually stand around in.

Sam was alone, or so he thought, and was practicing with the Orion blade. It was something different to do while Bobby was looking for another job for them to do and he needed a break from trying to find a way to break Dean’s deal. He was frustrated that Dean didn’t seem to care that he was dying in just a few short months and he admitted that he was slightly put out that the one person who would fight tooth and nail for either of them didn’t seem to show that much concern either.

He was thinking about it so hard that he whirled around to strike one of the old beat up cars that there was no hope for and almost brought it down on her. He pulled back in time but lost his balance and fell over onto the hard dirt. He looked up at the person who had interrupted and asked, “Have you ever considered making some noise when you do that? One of these days you’ll get hit and make me or Dean regret it.”

Angela shrugged her shoulders and she hooked her thumbs on her jeans pockets. She replied, “Sam you and I both know that you and Dean wouldn’t do that unless you had to but I apologize for that. Dean mentioned that you were out here.”

Sam got to his feet and dusted himself off and picked up the blade. “Just practicing.”

“I can see that. Still upset about Dean’s attitude?”

Sam gave a look at Angela. As always she had a way of hitting at the core of the issue. “I don’t understand why he’s not fighting this and why you seem to not care either.”

“Who said I didn’t care?”

“You wouldn’t even help when I asked to find a way…”

“Because I didn’t want to give you false hope,” Angela replied. She could see that she had made a mistake in keeping her feelings pent up but there were a myriad of other factors that had her do that. She explained, “There are ways to break a deal but they usually require more than the original offer made and I knew about you and your penchant for sacrificing yourselves to save the other. That wasn’t a viable option. I could also appeal to the ethereal beings but there is no guarantee of that succeeding. It’s like the wolfsbane cure.”

Sam understood what she meant. It showed how foolish he was in assuming that she didn’t care. “I’m sorry for assuming that. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I can live without my brother. He’s always been there for me even when I made a show of not needing it.”

Angela listened to the younger brother pour out his frustrations and worries. She knew that Sam and Dean would never completely spill their guts to each other. They were too much like John in that respect yet they never hesitated to pour everything out to her. She watched as Sam went back to swinging the Orion blade out frustration, reminded too much of another time a lifetime ago and wondering why Dean practically begged her to talk to Sam when it was clear that he would rather be alone.

Sam continued to swing at an invisible enemy. It was like he was chopping down the demons, the mental demons that had been plaguing him but the one that still remained was the fact that Dean was going to die. Suddenly the Trickster’s words about Dean being his weakness and that he couldn’t save Dean no matter what he did entered his thoughts and he swung harder. He didn’t even hear her the first time and he stopped and asked, “What?”

“You’re trying to do lesson two but you skipped lesson one.”

Sam paused a moment to figure out what Angela just said. It seemed so out of place that it would have been funny but the gentle yet serious expression on her face discouraged any laughter. “What are you talking about?”

Angela gave a slight hum of a chuckle as she stepped forward into the area. She replied, “You can kick ass but to be better at it you need to bring everything that is you and your personal universe into balance. It’s why you are frustrated.”

Sam conceded that she may have a point but it was a bit of a stretch in his mind. He had been taught how to fight and he did it well. Angela whipping both his and Dean’s asses he thought it was due to experience and she had a few centuries up on them. Then again maybe she had something else in mind. He asked, “Is that how you are able to get the jump on us? Or is it just experience”

Angela smiled and replied, “Experience helps but when life seems out of focus, you return to the basics of life.” She paused to gauge Sam’s response. When he didn’t get it, she decided to go with a more practical approach. She said, “You are familiar with duality.”

“How could I forget after that job in Louisiana,” Sam replied.

“Think like that,” Angela replied as she walked over to one of the badly mangled cars that didn’t survive and grabbed a round pipe. Like snapping a branch off, she broke it free. Tearing off a piece of tarp that happened to be lying about, she wrapped the strip around the roughened edges and tied it off to prevent it from cutting her hands. She then said, “Alright pick up your sword and stand in the basic formation.”

Sam had no idea where this was going but felt that he might as well humor her. He stood ready and held out the blade. He glanced at her and she made a motion that he was to focus. That simply meant that he was to pretend he had an opponent. It surprised him when she quietly spoke close, “The world is full of opposites like earth and sky, day and night. One alone is not enough.”

Angela studied Sam’s posture. It was good and maybe what she had in mind would eventually sink in. He was a stubborn Winchester after all. Sliding the piping through one of her belt loops to hold it, she walked around Sam and subtly made adjustments to his posture. She got to his legs and tapped them with her foot to indicate he was to adjust them and he followed. Her hands gripped his wrists and adjusted their hold on the pommel. She told him, “Like a rock, be hard.” She cupped his wrists to indicate that. “Like an oak, stand firm.” She used her foot to test his grounding.

Sam was sure she was trying to do a contortionist act when she started moving his limbs. It was after the adjustments though, he realized his posture was that much better. He turned to glance at what she was doing only to have her push his head back in the direction he had been facing. She was being serious this time. He asked, “Is that it?”

“No.” Angela stood back to avoid getting hit. “Thrust and attack.”

Sam obeyed and while his movements appeared fast, he felt they were slightly off. He ended the move feeling frustrated. He asked, “Alright what was the point in that?”

“If you have to ask me that, then you haven’t seen it,” Angela replied. She wasn’t going to play games though. She explained, “You are strong and firm but still out of balance. You are only halfway there.” She motioned for Sam to get back into position.

Sam resisted the eye roll and went back. He assumed the same posture he had and was surprised that he slipped easily into the adjustments she had made before. He looked at her and she motioned for him to look forward.

Angela took out her piping and walked to assume a position where Sam could watch her without too much obstruction. She assumed the same position. She slowly began to move emphasizing movements and she explained, “The other half, like a cloud, be soft, bend in the wind. Slow creates a measure of peace because you know that it’s okay to be afraid. Only a fool would say he is not… an unbalanced one that is.”

Sam couldn’t help but snicker. She had snuck that one in there on purpose and when she gave one of her playful smiles, he knew that she had intended for that. It was starting to make some sense now what she was getting at. He looked straight ahead as she beckoned him to follow her movements. She repeated, “Strong and firm but soft and gentle.”

Sam followed her movements at the same pace she had set. He knew that his movements were nothing like hers since she had the ability to make anything remotely related to fighting look like a dance. Even a crude punch looked elegant. Yet as he followed her, he could feel that his movements were not as choppy as before and he could feel better control on the grip. He followed as she ended and she turned to face him with her ‘sword’ held upwards in the formal salute.

“Now apply it in sparring.” Angela gave the salute and faced him in a start position. “Half speed. Double tap to indicate kill zone,” she added to set the rules. “Attack.”

Sam began and thrust his sword forward. It was slower than the half speed she had set and she responded with a block. He countered with a basic attack pattern and she responded. Seeing that she was going to follow his pace, he went a little faster and she followed. They clashed, the blade making clear ringing sounds off the piping. How he managed to do it, he couldn’t say but he drew her in and grabbed her free wrist and locked her in. She looked at him square in the eye and she said, “Good. Strong and firm. Think fast and unafraid.”

Sam nodded and released her. This time she attacked and he blocked. She tested him on his footwork, a thing that Dean constantly teased him about. It was easy to be mesmerized by her footwork and how fluid the motions were and were the constant source of doom in hand to hand. What Sam didn’t realize was that his own footwork mirrored her own. It wasn’t as elegant but it was fluid enough to make it look effortless and he practically sailed countering her moves.

Angela kept the attack formations simple until she changed it and started using the more elaborate ones. What surprised her was that he got in and actually tore a small hole in the sleeve of her flannel shirt right on the seam. She grinned as she held the sleeve up to inspect. “Not bad.”

Sam hadn’t meant to get rough with it but when she started using moves that she would use to make a kill, he countered. Her lack of response indicated that she didn’t care or she was pleased by it. Judging from her grin and comment, it was the latter and it encouraged him as he attacked again. He didn’t notice that she had driven him back until he hit the edge of the barrier which was actually another beyond repair junker. She had pinned him by crossing her piping over his blade in an ‘X’ and pushed him back. She leaned in close and said, “Soft and fluid. Creep slow and at peace.” She then backed away slowly.

Sam stood up straight and reassumed and attack posture. He knew that they weren’t finished yet. He backed away from the junker to get more room and then started on the attack. Angela responded by pulling out all the stops and combined the footwork with posture in her attack formations. Sam countered finding that he was having an easier time keeping up with her.

They clashed in a perfect showmanship of technique as they went back and forth. At one point she got in and a sharp edge of her pipe ripped his jacket near the cuff. He countered and got in a thrust that made a hole near the abdomen of her flannel shirt. She looked at Sam and he couldn’t tell if she was upset or what but when she suddenly charged with a series of quick attacks, he realized that every time he stepped it up, she was going to match it or raise it.

It was instinct in his blocking that he hardly noticed that what she had been teaching him had remained ingrained in his muscles. He finally managed to knock her pipe out of her hand and had his blade pointed at her. She grinned slyly and batted the blade away and swooped in with her hands. She didn’t make a fist but her strikes hurt just the same as she blocked Sam’s advances with her forearms until he gave up using the sword and dropped it and reached out and managed to grab her.

It was not a good enough grip since they both fell to the ground with Sam landing on top of Angela. He then managed to pin her down. Both were breathing heavily and Sam managed to asked, “Surrender?”

Angela stared up at the hazel greens and messy brown hair. Some of the tension from earlier had left his face. She found that she liked that and was fully aware of the close proximity they shared. It was much like that job in New Mexico and they had been tricked into that situation. It was where she realized a few things and since then she had been careful about certain things. Now she was in a similar position and pinned. She breathed in an out and smirked, “Never but I may get you back later.”

Sam was also reminded of that time in New Mexico and it stirred up some emotions he wasn’t sure of. When she responded in her playful tone, it canceled it out and he replied, “Is that the lesson you wanted to teach?”

Angela was becoming slightly uncomfortable and it bordered on shyness as she thought of a rejoinder to that question. She relaxed and then replied, “As long as you understand about I mentioned. To be good in anything requires balance. When you have balance, life returns to focus.” She then looked around and then added, “Now can you let me up?”

Sam scanned her face for any signs of her usual tricks. Finding none, he released his grip and stood up. He offered her a hand up which she accepted. He watched as she dusted herself off and looked at the holes in her shirt and on his jacket. She then said, “Give me your jacket later and I’ll fix it.” She then glanced up at the sky and said, “Well time for lunch. It’s sandwiches today and I’m using my homemade pomegranate jelly. I can’t wait to see the look on Dean’s face.”

Sam gave a slight frown at the change of pace the conversation had taken. It had been a while since she pulled that and he had seen it more often with Dean. He then thought about it some and came to the conclusion that the whole thing of balance was not only applicable to fighting but to life. He did feel more focused now and Angela’s sudden change was more likely her way of telling him that life did press on and that was what he had to even though he was going to lose his brother. It didn’t mean to stop trying but to keep in mind that one had to keep going even in the light of failure. He gave a slight smile as he picked up the Orion blade and followed her back to the house. Perhaps he could persuade her to help him find a way.


	2. Lesson Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's having a tough time now that the clock is running out and he goes to hell. A friend helps out and it results in a chick flick moment of the century. Sequel to Lesson Number One.

It had been nearly a month since Dean had begged Angela to talk to Sam about his crusade to try and break his deal. As much as Dean didn’t want to go to hell especially after that experience dream walking, he knew that ultimately it was either him or Sammy and he sure as hell didn’t want Sam dead. Sam was his responsibility and he was supposed to watch out for him.

When Sam died, Dean thought he failed in what had been his life’s task: to keep Sammy safe. Maybe it was stupid and definitely idiotic, as she put it, but he desperately wanted his little brother back. Perhaps it was mean or maybe cruel of him to ask her to summon the demon like she did for Dad but she did. Dean never understood why she did it even after going through all the trouble of being a nag about his choice to do this but she did. He had to admit that he felt their relationship wasn’t that strong enough to delve that deeply into it but it was better than before.

He looked around the motel room that they had been staying in after finishing that job where they met those guys that called themselves the Ghostfacers on that one job. Dean smirked thinking about what amateurs they were and how he and Sam ‘fixed’ everything. He was finishing packing his things while Sam was out on a coffee run when he heard a soft knock on the door. Only one person could knock that softly. He went to open the door. “Don’t tell me you beat us again in packing. That’s a record Angie.”

Angela couldn’t help but chuckle. It was a private joke between her and Dean about how fast she could get out of Dodge and still leave the room looking spotless. She replied, “Years of traveling and good habits,” and stepped in when Dean beckoned her in. “Maybe I could say the same for Sam but definitely not you.”

“Hey as far as I’m concerned, its fours walls and a bed. And don’t you start on my clothes again. I have my own system.”

“If you like chaos,” Angela smiled as she sat down at the standard issue table. She watched while Dean finished packing his clothes in his duffle and checked the weapons bag. The meticulous habits of caring for personal property was a familiar one having observed John do the same thing. Dean’s attention to clothing though differed but was still given the same attention giving truth to the phrase ‘like father, like son.’ She ventured, “So, what are you going to do now?”

Dean knew what she meant by that question. Sam had been right when he mentioned how she had a way of getting to the root of things and while it could piss you off, you were never angry for long. Dean thought that it must be better than trying to have a chick flick moment with Sam. Those drove him crazy but he knew that it was important to have them. Thinking about it, he realized that he was going to miss those conversations. His little brother may be a pain in the ass but he still was his brother and each other was all they had in terms of blood. He zipped up his bag and replied, “I don’t know Angie. I know Sam’s tried and hell I know what you’ve been doing but it seems like…”

“The clock is ticking and no solution is in sight,” Angela finished as she stood up and picked up Sam’s and the weapon’s duffles.

“Something like that,” Dean replied as he picked up his and led the way out of the room and towards the Impala. “Angie I don’t want to go to hell.”

“I know. It’s not one of the best places to be in,” Angela replied. She had never let it be known that she had been to hell before and she knew that Dean wouldn’t think twice about her comment. Perhaps one day, if she figured out a solution she would tell him what it was like. She put the duffles in and stuck hers in the backseat. Whoever got shut eye used it as a pillow ever since it was discovered that it was a good cushion for the head. She never minded anyway. “No one with a good heart like yours deserves hell.”

“But I’m going Angie. I screwed up and made that deal.”

“You did it for Sam.”

Dean paused for a moment. Like Sam said, she hit the nail on the head with her comments especially if they were serious. It was true that he did do it for Sam but where did that get him? He was going to leave Sam out in the mean and lonely world alone. He voiced his thoughts, “And what good is that going to do? Sam will be alone. I won’t be able to do my job, the one I remember making ever since I was a kid.”

Angela listened to Dean admit his fears for Sam. He had never admitted them freely to anyone, not even Bobby though he was close to the grizzled hunter. Perhaps it was the fact that he once called her his sister and even she knew that was a result of the pain meds she had him on at the time after a hunt gone bad. Yet he called her that again and he was stone sober and she realized that he was admitting to how much she meant to him and the team she was a part of.

She listened to Dean and she knew that he had his priorities straight. While some may call it obsessive or even creepy, she knew the stakes and justification. As much as she knew that it would annoy Dean, she also knew that he would understand where she was coming from. She replied, “I know it is terrifying. At least you have perspective. That’s a result of keeping with lesson number one, bringing everything in balance. What you need to work on is lesson number two.”

Dean leaned against the trunk of the Impala and let out a slight snort as he rolled his eyes. He replied, “Great more of your gibberish from China.”

“Actually I learned it in Japan but same principle,” Angela replied as she assumed a similar position next to Dean. “Sam is still learning lesson number one but he keeps trying to skip to lesson number two.”

“Would you care to explain that to me? I am in the dark about your pidgin philosophy,” Dean replied pretending to be agitated while throwing his big brother glare. It usually worked on Sam.

“No you’re not,” Angela replied. The glare never worked because the irony was that she was older than both brothers and yet Dean tried to pull the eldest sibling card especially when one or both decided to ‘defend her honor.’ She smiled, “You know what I mean and if I remind you about the job we did in Louisiana, then you wouldn’t have any problems.”

Dean scowled and gave a slight growl. He didn’t mean it really since it was a source of entertainment of trying to outwit each other. From the beginning he had always liked her ability to match his wit and charm and occasionally she would let him have it by out doing him. He also remembered that job and the part about the mud. That had Sammy laughing his head off for a good five minutes. He replied, “Fine you win. Never thought you could beat me at this so many times. So you say I have things in perspective. What is it that I need to learn?”

“You know the first part of lesson two and that is kicking ass. You’re one of the best hunters I’ve seen in a lifetime,” Angela replied in honest truth. “The second part is I guess you could say acceptance.”

“Acceptance? Accepting that I’m going to die?” Dean looked at Angela as if she had lost it. “Angie, aren’t I accepting this whole thing already with me worrying about what’s going to happen to Sam? What the hell?”

Angela gave a slight shake that meant she was conceding that he may be right. “That’s part of it. It’s hard to explain Dean. I’ve been on the receiving end of death before and each time it’s different.” It really was difficult to explain and she thought about a good example to put it all into context. “I could go into the babble of how death is natural; the whole natural order thing, a life for a life.”

“Right, just bring up Dad again,” Dean muttered. “Don’t bother with that part. Why don’t you explain it in your own way? It always seems to work when you do that with me and save the philosophy for Sam.”

Angela chuckled. “I use practicality and that works for the both of you.” She paused a moment to think about how to explain this. When she thought of the words she wanted to say, she began, “The reason I say you are good with lesson of number one, because you have that focus when everything is in perspective. Lesson two is going in and kicking ass but you understand the consequences and that you accept that.”

“So you’re saying that I understand the consequences of my deal?”

“I think you do. You made that deal knowing that it would cost you your life and you did it anyway. It’s the nature of this job. There is always the high risk of dismemberment, injuries and even death and yet we plow forward and if we go down, we go down fighting.”

Dean thought about it for a moment. Angela was right about that. He did a lot of things that were probably stupid and reckless but he went in knowing that it was for Sam especially if it concerned the welfare of his baby brother. The jobs they did, they were saving people and hunting things and Dean knew that the dangers were high and he did them anyway. “I guess you have a point Angie. Hell you’ve done things that would put me to shame. You actually let a werewolf bite you, risking the possibility of death and nearly giving Samantha a heart attack all because you wanted to save the kid.”

“See, kick ass and accept the consequences,” Angela replied, downplaying that case a little. “It doesn’t necessarily mean take it lying down either.”

“So now you want to bring that up,” Dean replied trying to be upset and failing. Once again she hit the nail on the head and it drove the point home. “I suppose it was stupid to not try to fight it at first but you were there. You heard the terms.”

“Yes I was,” Angela replied. “I tell ya, I was tempted to kill the bitch right then and there for that but it was your choice and I knew you had thought about it to some degree which was why I didn’t interfere.”

“Maybe you should have and then I wouldn’t be in this mess but what’s done is done,” Dean replied. He looked out at nothing in particular and his eyes lighted on a couple of kids being herded by their mother to get into the car. It reminded him of when he and Sam were that small and while they had strict rules, they did occasionally drive Dad crazy. “I guess that is what you mean then. The choice is made and we live with it.”

“More or less,” Angela replied. She heard something and cocked her head to listen. She smiled as the sound was accompanied by the familiar scent. It was coming but it would be a few moments. Inwardly she marveled at how her hearing and sense of smell had improved this past year. Dean said it was because she was wise to bullshit especially from two timing bitches like Bella. Privately she thought it was because she had smelled their blood and it was ingrained in her memory and her hearing was exceptional anyway. She added, “Like I said before you know lesson number one. It’s number two that you have to work on.”

“Thanks Angie,” Dean replied. He then shuffled in his seat a little uncomfortable at the idea he had in mind. Then sucking it up, he muttered, “What the hell.” He then gave a quick kiss to Angela’s cheek, catching her off guard completely.

Angela raised her brow at Dean’s unexpected display of affection. She realized that it was a serious matter for Dean to do that to someone he had no intention of getting into bed with… perish the thought… and so she replied, “Uh I’ve never had that kind of thanks before.”

“Probably will be a blue moon or hell freezing over, take your pick, before you get another like that,” Dean retorted trying to sound tough. “It’s just, well a show of appreciation for our version of the Sam talk. Even though there probably is no way out of this short of someone going into hell to snatch me back, it’s nice to know that you’re around and…”

“No need to say it Dean. I understand,” Angela replied, stopping Dean. Gestures from him meant a lot more than words since his words were blunt and to the point. Gestures showed what he really was thinking and feeling. Besides she didn’t want to hear at that moment about a trip to hell. She had been toying with that possibility and had conversations with Bobby after making him swear not to say anything about her idea. Instead she focused on the scent and the familiar tread that was approaching and said, “Besides I think you’ve had enough about lesson number two and I wouldn’t want you to start growing lady parts any time soon.”

Dean gave a slight scowl that turned into a slight smile. That was an enlightening conversation and that was a big word for Dean’s mental vocabulary. At least he hadn’t said it out loud. The jokes would fly then. He would fight hard and go down swinging. He made his bed and he would sleep in it but reluctantly. Maybe they would find a way to beat this. He replied, “Yes let’s. I don’t want Sam to see me having a chick flick moment without him. I don’t want to deal with the bitch face.”

Angela laughed, “It’s not that bad but I’ll bite on that. Besides he’s almost here and he has a tall black for you.”

Dean looked at Angela with a smirk, “I’m not even gonna ask how you know that.” When she tapped her nose, he got the hint and replied, “Man, Angie you’ve redefined creepy to a whole other level.”

“It’s not my fault that you and Sam stand out like the elephant in the room. Hell I can smell you a mile away especially since you’re trying to get away with wearing yesterday’s socks.” Angela made a show of holding her nose.

“Hey they’re still clean and stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That.”

“Make me sugar,” Angela teased remembering what a particularly plump and elderly waitress at a diner a few months back had said to Dean.

“Seriously Angie?” Dean made a pout.

“Nothing wrong here Dean,” Sam replied as he came up carrying a carton with the coffee. He had heard the sugar comment and decided to join in.

“Yeah well remember the cougar in that harbor town.”

“Don’t even go there,” Sam warned.

“If the bitch face fits Samantha.”

“Eat me jerk.”

Angela took the moment to pickpocket the keys from Dean and moved towards the driver’s side. She then shouted, “I’m driving,” and jumped in the driver’s seat. She watched as the brothers scrambled to fight for the front seat, laughing. Perhaps things will work out in the end.


	3. Lesson Number Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have separated after Lucifer was sprung from the box. Tensions are high but a friend teaches them an important lesson about absolution.

Death was easy but life was hell. Getting up in the morning each day to face the product of your choices was half the battle. Living with the reactions from fellow peers was another part. The rest was debating on whether or not to go through with it again. How to go through that battle was the war. Living with it in the open was hard and you risked sniper fire from those closest to you since words hurt more than physical bullets. Going into battle in silence could tear away at the soul and in turn affect the relationship between the people that matter the most.

Sam and Dean had gone their separate ways after that battle with War, one of the horsemen of the Apocalypse. Sam thought that he couldn’t be trusted to hunt considering that he just as much admitted to becoming addicted to demon blood. Dean thought his brother couldn’t be trusted because he chose a demon over his own brother and that was underlined by other things that he somewhat admitted to Sam but didn’t really elaborate. Both had split and it looked like neither was going to make the first move unless something was done about it.

Dean pulled into a shabby motel that looked like it had seen better days. It was the usual standard for low funds and keeping a low profile. He glanced over at the passenger seat half expecting to see his Sasquatch of a brother sitting there and half expected to see Angela make some comment about appearances from the back seat. Of course there was nothing there. Sam and he agreed to separate but he pushed her away by demanding to be left alone and she walked out without another word after giving a slight nod of agreement. He felt like an ass afterwards but now what’s done is done. He parked next to a nice bike and requested his room.

It was strange being in a single but Dean made the best of it. After bringing in the essentials, he decided on a hot shower and a good night’s sleep. The shower relaxed him enough that he felt he was going to get the sleep he wanted… after he had a nice busty beauty. He went to open the box that he had brought in and was thoroughly startled when a soft voice said, “You always did resort to food or drink when something bothered you.”

Dean took a couple of breaths before turning around and saw her standing in the middle of his room. The door had been locked when he last checked so he frowned and said in a gruff voice, “Yeah well you would pig out too Angie if you had any idea what I’m going through.”

Angela looked at Dean with that inquisitive puppy look she got when she was puzzled by something. It was annoying because it was cute like Sam’s puppy dog eyes and they both worked on Dean. She replied in a firm voice that was laced with sarcasm equal to Dean’s, “Oh I do have an idea Dean.”

“Right, like you’ve ever had a brother who betrayed you and started the bloody Apocalypse.” Dean glared at Angela. “Wait you never had a brother so you don’t know.”

Angela moved with a fast speed until she was standing toe to toe with Dean. She didn’t have to use physical violence like a push and shove like the boys would do with each other. Her speed was enough to scare them when they got into a tiff because they knew that she could strike before they could get the idea react. She looked at Dean in the eye and said, “I know plenty.”

“Really because I could’ve sworn that you took Sam’s side or rather he went crying to you like the girl he is.”

“I take both your sides, stupid Winchester,” Angela retorted. She then sized up Dean before backing away. She had to walk away now. Once she was back to her original spot, she looked at Dean and added, “I take both sides because I know both sides of betrayal. I’ve been betrayed and the betrayer.”

Dean was speechless for a moment. True he had accused her of betrayal in not so many words but that they settled the score a long time ago. This was the first time she openly admitted anything related to betrayal. Finding his voice, he replied, “What do you mean?”

“As I said Dean,” Angela replied in a softer tone. She took softer breaths until she was like her usual self. “I’ve been betrayed and a betrayer but I want to talk about being betrayed.”

“Fair enough,” Dean replied, his own voice softening.

There was no easy way to say this and the best way was going to sound like the mental games she played with the boys on occasion. Still she had to make her point. She started, “I know you are thinking that Sam betrayed you because of the demon bitch and you are justified in thinking so but to say you can’t trust… that’s the same as saying that you don’t forgive.”

“How can it be the same?” Dean frowned. Was it the same?

“I’ll let you figure that out for yourself. Introspection seems to be a good way to go,” Angela replied as she started her pacing. It was leisurely but it relieved some of the earlier tension. “Dean I am worried that you are going to go on pushing your brother away because you can’t forgive him and that is because you can’t forgive yourself. I know you can’t forgive yourself for the things you’ve done in hell and what the dicks with wings made you do. I know because I was in that same position myself… when I was in hell.”

Dean had a hard time swallowing at that revelation. Angela had made comments before about the pit and it never occurred to him to think about it. Now that he could, he realized she had let on that she knew something about it. Then there were the comments made by Alistair and how they seemed very personal. “You were in the pit?”

“Three times but the last was… somewhat different.” Angela stopped pacing and looked Dean full on. She could see the questions forming and she replied, “Yes Alistair did a number on me. He had all the time in the world literally. That was my longest stint in hell. A year topside so roughly the equivalent of a hundred and twenty years.”

“That long?”

Angela nodded. “The rack was child’s play. It was the blood draining that was torture. Lenya was the one that led that game of hers. It’s hard to describe but for vampires and even a Halfling like me, to have another vampire or any creature that drinks blood drink from you, it’s like the equivalent of sex. The endorphins produced are a high equivalent to the high drugs produced. I hated it. At the end Ali would make the same offer: he would stop if I would torture souls. In the end he forced me to kill them in combat. It was kill or be killed.”

Dean felt like he was reliving his time with Alistair. Sure the demon was dead now thanks to Sam but he still left a mark on his soul. To hear that Angela went through something similar was having it dragged out in the open and he wanted to know why she was doing this. He choked out, “Why are you telling me this?”

Angela looked at the pained look on Dean’s face. She could tell he was remembering his time in the pit. She hadn’t wanted to cause him pain but she had to give both him and Sam this point. She could see that there would be many such times like these in the future. She replied, “You once asked me how I was able to forgive so easily especially after what happened in Hudson, Wyoming. Dean, I am able to forgive because I was able to forgive myself at some point. I don’t think you’ve forgiven yourself for the things you did in the pit and because of that, you have a hard time forgiving your brother.”

“Angie, I’ve done things that I can’t describe and I actually liked it. How can I forgive myself?”

“I liked the thrill of the kill and occasionally I still relish the feeling from when I killed souls but deep down as much as I tried to justify it as survival, I knew I could have done better. I still work for it and if you want the truth, I have you and Sam to thank for it. I still feel guilt for your mother and father but I guess I can rest a little easy knowing that I am here helping you two.” Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. It was complicated to voice but she knew that it was true. “Absolution comes from absolve meaning to set free from an obligation or the consequences of guilt. You have to set yourself free Dean and I am not asking you to do it right now but eventually. Life it too short and I can tell you that from experience.”

Dean thought about it for a moment. He was still reeling from the guilt of hell and part of him wanted to curse at Angela for bringing it up when they had the friggin’ Apocalypse upon them. He also wanted to thank her for her words and he realized that she did know more than she let on at times and it made her seem more… human. “You’re timing could be considered lousy or perfect.”

“I try,” Angela replied, recognizing the deflection as a sign that he was thinking. She could leave him now to think about it while she paid a visit to Sam.

“You make it seem easy but it’s hard. I mean Sam broke the final seal...”

“If you want to cast blame in situations like these, just remember that there is always going to be several pointing right back,” Angela replied. “It’s easy to cast blame and even harder to own up to mistakes. That’s part of the journey of absolution.” She went towards the door and opened it. She looked back at Dean and gave a slight smile. He was a stubborn Winchester so this one would be a work in progress. “I have to go now but I’ll be within traveling distance. Give me a call.”

Dean watched her walk out of his room. He was tempted to call her back but his gut was telling him that she had something else to do. He turned inwardly to think about what she said when he heard the roar of an engine. Walking to the window, he saw that sweet motorbike pull out and take off down the highway.

~0~0~

It was mundane work but it was something to do while he got his life together after all that. Sam kept his eye on the lemons he was slicing with precision and couldn’t help but think about her doing the same thing but in a kitchen and ten times faster. It gave him a reason to smile while working and it also distracted his thoughts from other things.

“Hey Keith, when you’re finished with that, make sure those back tables get cleared.”

Sam looked at his boss and gave a slight nod to indicate that he heard. The life of a busboy and he was a Stanford graduate. There was some sort of irony to it but she would have at least made it funny and Dean would have milked it for what it was worth. At that Sam focused on his brother and everything that he had done. He started the bloody Apocalypse. He sprung Lucifer out of the cage. The worst thing was he chose a demon over his own brother. The thing was he thought he was doing it for the right reasons and he tried to make Dean see that but in the end, it just tore them apart.

Heaving a sigh, he finished the lemons and scoped them into the bin he had for them and cleaned up. He then picked up his bucket and went to collect the glasses from the back tables where there had been a big party earlier. He was in the middle of putting the glasses in to wash in the back when someone came in, “Hey Keith, you got a visitor. Boss told me to get you.”

At first Sam thought it was Dean but he quickly discounted that since he was sure that his brother didn’t want anything to do with him right now. He wondered who it was since there were few people who knew he was there as he wiped his hands and took off his apron. He went up to the front and looked around. It was then he saw her leaning against the bar looking up at the television and watching the news with interest.

“Angie?”

Angela looked away from the news and the usual about world politics and the like. There were some interesting omens there and she might call a few people later. She focused on the one person she had come to see. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk. Your boss was kind enough to let you off for a couple of hours and said you could make it up,” Angela replied as she studied the young hunter.

Sam looked towards the door and then back to the door leading to the kitchen. He leaned forward and whispered, “I’m not even going to ask how you managed that.”

“Good. Then get your shit together and let’s go.”

Sam had no choice but to follow. He knew that tone well and unlike Dean, he wasn’t stupid enough to disregard it. Once they were outside, he followed beside her as she started walking in no particular direction. He repeated his question from earlier, “So what are you doing here Angie? How did you know where to look?”

“I just followed my nose,” Angela replied. It wasn’t exactly true. It was like some internal tick or something. She always managed to find the boys no matter what and it had only become more pronounced in recent months and she had little clue as to why but that was not the issue now. “I came because I needed to speak to you… about this new arrangement.”

Sam stopped right then and there and replied, “Don’t try to fix this Angie. Dean and I both agreed to this.”

“And for the obvious and emotional reasons as flawed and unflawed as they are.”

Sam tried not to roll his eyes and stopped walking. He knew she would follow suit and she did and looked at him waiting for him to speak. “What do you know about it? It’s only right that I stay away. I can’t be trusted because of the demon blood.”

“If that’s the case then I can’t be trusted either.”

“And what is that supposed to mean? You hate drinking blood and you don’t do it unless you’ve had serious blood loss. Unless you started drinking the stuff when Dean and I both weren’t looking.” Sam was agitated at this because he knew there was a point to it and she had a way of dropping bombshells. He thought he might take a stab at guessing what it was before having a chance to be surprised.

“Actually it was before I met the both of you, during my last stint in hell.” The words flowed easily our of Angela’s mouth. It was easy because she told Dean, if not all the details, about it.

Sam stopped being agitated and frowned. Did he hear her right? “What do you mean your last stint in hell?”

“I’ve been to hell and back… three times and the last was my longest and where I acquired my little problem,” Angela replied, “So I know exactly what you mean about thinking about it. Even after a couple of centuries the feeling is still there.”

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She, the selfless and caring and kind and… his thoughts were racing… How could she be addicted to demon blood? “You…”

Angela smiled. It didn’t hurt that much anymore. “Yes. I am an addict so I know that feeling of empowerment. Makes you feel like you could do anything.”

Sam gave that slight twist of his head when he was thinking about what was being said. Then when she started mentioning the feeling the demon blood gave, he wanted to shout at her to stop but he didn’t. She was right. She did know the feeling and he could feel it as she spoke. “Angie, why are you here?”

Angela sighed a bit. Tough love was hard to administer but it had to be done. She could baby both brothers but sometimes they needed a good smack in the head. “I don’t want to make you feel it anymore than you wish to forget it. You’re trying to live with the fact that you have a problem, a concept not too far from the lesson I gave Dean before he went to hell. That’s a good thing and I think you understand that there are going to be people who will bring it up but you accept and move on. However I think you are struggling with something else.”

Sam looked above her head trying to find the words to say. Staying angry with her was difficult especially when he knew she was right. Dean admitted as much when they had their brotherly talks. Since he was in this conversation, he might as well finish it. “What do you think it is?”

“Redemption. You want to take it all back but you know that’s not going to happen so you want to make up for it in different ways. It’s a hard path.”

“It’s not every day that you start the Apocalypse like I did.”

Angela heard the dejected tone in Sam’s voice as he leaned against the building they were besides. His hands were in his pockets as he looked down at her. She replied a little forceful, “Hey, If you want to blame yourself for the Apocalypse, then make sure you point a finger at your brother for breaking the first seal and don’t forget me. If it weren’t for me Azazel wouldn’t have been set free and events wouldn’t have been set in motion to what they are now. There’s plenty of room for that crap. The problem is between you and your brother. The lies, the secrets and choosing the demon bitch over the sane or insane advice of family and trusted friends… that is what got you both here.”

Sam was surprised at the forcefulness she was giving him. She rarely spoke to him like that and when she did, she could appear scary. She did and she didn’t right now. She did have a point though. He was blaming himself but if he thought about it, he could see how she was right. Point a finger at one and you have three pointing back at you. “I’ll concede that Angie but how am I supposed to get past this? There’s nothing anyone can say or do is going to punish me more than me punishing myself.”

“You want redemption, you have to work for it. I still do. Thing is that anything you do won’t mean a damn thing if you can’t do one thing for yourself.”

“What is that?”

Angela gave a frown that meant that Sam should have realized the obvious but it was gone quickly. She could be tough but she wasn’t cruel. She couldn’t help it though, “What the dicks with wings know me as: absolution.”

Sam finally looked at Angela after staring off. He didn’t need her to explain the word or the root it comes from. He knew what it meant as it dawned on him why she mentioned her addiction problem and then wrapped it up with her tirade and shot down his efforts so far. “You mean…”

“My ability to forgive so easily and mean it is because I forgive myself.” Angela gave a slight shuffle with her feet as she adjusted her standing position. “Forgiveness is a wonderful thing Sam and must be earned but you have to forgive yourself in order for it to mean something, especially for others. Just don’t think it as a one time deal. Forgiveness is something that can be considered a work in progress. There’s always going to be crap to bring you back to that place of guilt and punishment.”

Sam studied Angela as she turned to study the position of the sun in that weird way she did. Dean had tried giving her a watch as a birthday gift one year and she wore it but she hardly looked at it if ever. What she said was something to think on. He suddenly remembered when she talked to him about focus and balance and figured that he had to start with lesson number one again and eventually get to lesson three. He replied, “I guess it’s something to think on. Thanks Angie.”

Angela smiled as she looked away from the sun. “All I ask is that. I have to go now but I’ll be in touch or you can call.” She gave Sam a pat on the shoulder even though she wanted to do something else that she knew she couldn’t do. Not now anyway. “I got a case in a small town thirty miles away. Simple salt and burn.” She walked to where her bike was and pulled out her glasses. She straddled the bike and gave a slight nod.

Sam watched her drive off, surprised that she was riding motorcycles now. As he walked back to his job, he felt a little better about the whole thing. There was still some shit he had to work out in his mind but somehow things might get better.


	4. Lesson Number Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is afraid of reaching out for the good things that are in front of him. It's up to someone to teach him otherwise and it's from an unlikely source.

It was a quiet day for once… well a quiet week with no jobs to do. In fact it was as if every nasty thing out there was taking a break. The lake that the cabin sat on was rather peaceful with only the wind causing ripples. Sam Winchester watched as the ripples blew across the lake feeling for once that the burden that was on his and Dean’s shoulders was relieved just for a little while. It was like what she had said once; that the world would be okay for a couple of hours.

“Thank you for taking care of that little thing for me Roman. I know you have little love for the more mundane things…”

“Tis no trouble my lady.”

“Roman, how many times must I tell you not to address me like an aristocrat when I am not one of them?”

“But you are a lady. More than some of those bloody aristocrats. You saved me and you should be given proper respect.”

Sam watched as she groaned in annoyance and he couldn’t help but smile. When he saw the guy that she was talking to give her a hug, an unfamiliar sensation tugged at him. It was quickly dispelled when she returned it and held him at arm’s length before turning away with a slight smile. The guy Roman watched her leave and then locked eyes on his. For a moment Sam saw them flicker before he turned away and left.

“There you are.”

Sam turned to see her staring at him. She was smiling as if she had something up her sleeve. It was the kind she wore when she wanted to play a prank or she had one of her kind of surprises in waiting. “Do you have to be that quiet?” he replied with their old joke.

“I have to have some way of keeping the three Musketeers on their feet,” she replied with a smile. “Otherwise you’ll grow soft.” She grasped her hands behind her back and looked at the lake. She gave a soft sigh and added, “It was kind of Roslyn’s sister to offer this place to us after that. I think she’s sweet on Bobby too.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought but she knew Janine Roslyn through her brother and her taste in men.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle too since he and Dean had got to see the normally grizzled hunter become speechless. Dean hadn’t been able to stop with the jokes. Then Bobby had to get drastic and threatened his brother with the promise of dismemberment. Sam wisely stayed out of it.

“I also found out from Roman about that one place I was trying to find. I was thinking… maybe we could…”

Sam looked at the slight blush that rose on her face. Did she…? As much as he wanted to, was it even right? Then there was that Roman guy… Sam couldn’t think right now. He replied, “Uh maybe later,” and turned to walk away unaware how abrupt he sounded and left her there watching with a puzzled frown.

Sam felt like an idiot for doing that. Once again he let his jealousy get the best of him. At least he didn’t do anything that could have been attributed to drunkenness like the glass he smashed at Roslyn at that time. Then there was that other thing. He felt afraid. At least he could berate and self-flagellate in private since Dean and Bobby went to town for whatever. He watched as she wandered the lakeshore, oblivious to the mundane of her surroundings and looking… sad?

“Still the same sorry sonofabitch aren’t ya Sam?”

Sam turned to find himself face to face with the archangel Gabriel. Whatever he was thinking turned to annoyance and anger. “What do you want?”

Gabriel knew that neither of the Winchesters would be happy to see him. Heck he wondered how they would feel if he happened to mention that he had been a bit of a spy on them. A glance in the direction that Sam had been looking at though brought his purpose back into focus. He gave his trademark smirk and replied, “Just dropping by to say hello and to tell you that you really are a dumbass. It makes me wonder what she sees in you.”

Any retorts or thoughts that Sam had died the moment he heard the archangel mention that he had been spying on them. “You’ve been spying on us?”

“Watching over my charge you idiot,” Gabriel deadpanned. “Cassy may be the ‘official’ guardian but I’m still around doing my job even in my own personal witness protection program.” Then to tease Sam a little, he added in a suggestive manner, “After all I saw her first.” The reaction he got was classic and what he wanted to see.

“Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Ah so you do like her and here I was thinking all those little moments like that brushing the stray lock out of the way were just for show. Glad to see you’ve proved me wrong,” Gabriel replied. This was turning out to be more fun than he thought. “So what’s the problem?”

“Eat me,” Sam replied as he turned to walk away. He was completely caught off guard when Gabriel appeared in front of him.

“We’re not finished here Sammy.” Gabriel didn’t want to get too drastic but hell maybe it was his fault that he had pissed off the Winchesters so much that they wanted nothing to do with him but this was for her. “Now you’re going to stand there and admit what your problem is because I am frankly getting annoyed with this dancing in circles act you two are doing.”

Sam was taken aback but his facial expression was one of caution. After seeing what the archangel could do, like he did to his brother, he was not about to piss him off. Still he thought it odd that the angel was taking such an interest in this since it was clear he voiced it as being annoying. And since when did she have two?

Finding his voice, he managed to reply, “What business is it of yours?”

“Call it my good deed for the millennium,” Gabriel replied as he relaxed a little back into his usual snarky and joking self. “So what is your problem with taking another step? Couldn’t be that you’re a racist now? After all there was that werewolf Madison and a demon.”

Sam managed to swallow in that way he did when he was angry. Ruby was a mistake and Madison… well… He did what he could do and that was clench his fists open and closed. He glared at the angel who was looking at him with a smirk.

Gabriel was enjoying the reaction way too much. He was going to get his answer one way or another. He made a thoughtful gesture, “No, it must be something deeper. It couldn’t be daddy issues…”

“You’re one to talk.”

Gabriel went on as if he hadn’t heard. He had some idea and decided to go in for the kill. “It wouldn’t be that you’re afraid now, would it?”

“What?”

“Well let’s see: Jess dying in a fire, Madison dying from a silver bullet, and Ruby… well you killed her so she wouldn’t count.” Gabriel then went for the hook, line and sinker knowing that it would produce a reaction, “Then there was those two (or was it three?) douches that have a penchant for using hot pokers and knives as well as bats on hardy Halflings.”

“Alright. ALRIGHT!” Sam nearly exploded at the angels ribbing. He calmed his breathing enough to make coherent conversation. He gritted his teeth and replied, “I am afraid.”

“Now we are getting somewhere.”

“I am afraid that if I get too close…”

“You think someone or something would take her away?” Gabriel looked at the hunter with a look that clearly said ‘you are really stupid.’ “Fat chance on that.”

Sam returned the look with an annoyed frown of his own. “You don’t know what it’s like to watch her nearly die.” It was hard for him to describe all the times she had been near death and had severely injured herself in the line of duty. It didn’t matter that she was hardier than humans she still could feel pain and suffering.

“Which is why you are such a baby at even taking a step forward,” Gabriel replied. “Typical. Thinking about yourself and you don’t even see it until you actually walk off in a fit of jealousy. It’s a wonder she hasn’t called you a douche.”

Sam frowned and went back on the defensive. “What you care? If anything I’m surprised she hasn’t become the Vengeful Virago on you after the last few tricks you’ve pulled.”

Gabriel gave a smug grin. He saw that one coming and he was going to let Sam have it. “She’s absolution, Sam. I am sure by now she has imparted that lesson to you and maybe even told a few things about herself to you and Dean-o that she would never tell anyone else, even those closest to her at that academy.”

Sam lost his voice again. She only told him and Dean about that? And she forgave this angel?

Gabriel watched the expression on Sam’s face with a smug smile, “Surprising huh? That only goes to show how much she cares about the two of you numbskulls and you in particular. She values the relationship you have with your brother. It’s why she was hesitant.” When Sam gave him a look, the angel added, “What? I told you she’s my charge even though Cassy gives her a lot more entertainment than I ever could.”

Sam thought for a moment. It was true that he was afraid. More for reaching out for that wonderful thing that was her and then to have it taken away because of circumstance like death… it was scary. Not to mention the life they led…

“I will say this Sammy,” Gabriel spoke again after watching the emotions and thoughts flit across his face. Boy she worked a number on him and it was mostly because she cared, genuinely cared. He just hoped that she wouldn’t doubt it when she learned about the other thing… “And you can call it a lesson if you like. I know that always seems to work with you two chuckleheads. Never pass up on a good thing. I think Dean-o best said it to Cassy that you take what you can get.”

“So you’re telling me to go…”

“Have fun. Go out on a date or something. Life’s too short for you to be worrying about the what ifs.” Gabriel couldn’t believe that he was saying this but he had seen how she looked at Sam here. It was a special reserved look and even the ones she gave him didn’t come close. He then narrowed his eyes and said, “Just treat her right.”

Sam frowned not sure if he should be worried at the implied threat or amused. The way Gabriel was acting, it was like something Dean would do for him. Still the angel did have a point and for once he didn’t seem to be up to any tricks. Still wearing the confused frown, he replied, “Fine. What I don’t get is why you are so interested.”

“Like I said, she’s my charge,” Gabriel replied. “She can be an angst bucket, believe me but it’s not without warrant. Now I’ve got three ladies and a sex on the beach waiting for me so I gotta go. Just remember: never pass up on a good thing Sammy.” In a flash he was gone leaving Sam wondering what had just happened and thinking it was the strangest conversation that he ever had.

It was a few minutes after the angel had left and Sam thought about what Gabriel had said. It was then he saw her throwing something and Xander running to catch it along the lakeshore. Maybe Gabriel was right. What Sam knew was that he wanted to tell her what he felt. Maybe he could start small. Sucking it up, he started towards the shore and was greeted by the mutt and a smiling face.


	5. Lesson Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what Castiel could possibly learn besides free will? A friend puts things into perspective in the most interesting way possible and it includes pie. References to The Hunter's Guide.

It was nighttime and typical for a hunt. The ability to blend in with the shadows was a gift and it was even more impressive when you used special mojo to be invisible to your enemies and then use it to sneak up on them and attack. Or it was handy for spying on demons in order to learn that the colt still existed and you had to tell your charge that it was still around to provide the faintest hope regarding the insane idea of killing the devil. Unfortunately none of that was to be the case as Castiel stood inside the kitchen of a rundown apartment staring at one of Dean’s busty beauties.

Castiel couldn’t help but take in the smell of the fruity freshness of the beauty. Ever since his time learning more about the intricacies of pie, he had been tempted to repeat that experience but the hunt for the Colt superseded that. Now he was in close proximity to one and he started to see what Dean meant by it being a necessity. He decided that he had to have a bite.

Somehow he managed to summon a fork from the battered drawer without even walking to the thing and was looking at the beauty with a peculiar expression. It was more like the intense expression he got when going to battle against his brothers to protect the Winchesters. He held the fork like he would his angel sword and swooped in for the kill.

This one was different from the one that Dean had him try. True it was full of fruit but it had a different quality to it. Was this what Dean meant when he said that homemade versions were prime escorts? Castiel had to find out and kept digging in, making the noises he still was not aware of making and vaguely aware that he was behaving like Dean in taking dabs of the filling and licking it off his finger. He managed to mutter, “You will obey or I will smite you.”

“I think you already smited her Cas.”

Castiel looked up with wide blue eyes to find that someone had been watching him smite the poor beauty that looked ready to collapse. He put down the fork and solemnly stood up unaware that he had some pie bits hanging off his coat. “I apologize, Malachi. I didn’t ask to partake in…”

The laughter had him thoroughly confused and he looked at the owner of the laughter with his confused wide eyed look. When the owner finally calmed down, she replied, “Well the last time I saw someone swoop in for the kill on one of my pies, it was Dean though I think he has it more down as an art.”

Castiel looked at the sorry remains of the pie and at the woman who spoke to him and replied, “Dean Winchester is a man of many tal…”

“Cas,” Angela cut the angel off before he could go into a eulogy, “I know. I’ve traveled with him… just not now.” She sighed and inspected the remains of the pie. She had been intending on curling up on the lame ass sofa and indulge in television for once since she was in between jobs while maintaining her primary one. She looked at the angel who was staring at her with a curious expression and asked, “So what brings you here? Learn how to actually find me even though I am hidden from both angels and demons now?”

“Your tattoo has other properties.”

“Figures. I take it that you’re checking up on me?”

“I’ve found out about the Colt. I was going to take Dean but…”

Angela lifted a hand as she walked to the cupboard and began pulling out ingredients to make another pie, maybe two since Castiel was here. “I get it.” Since she had the angel’s company for more likely three to four hours, she might as well make use of her time and his and possibly get a little fun out of it. She added, “So you here to keep me company?”

“You are my charge. It is my duty even though I rebelled,” Castiel replied as he walked over to see what Angela was doing. He had heard of the human concept of preparing food but as an angel, he had no need for sustenance and it was a mystery.

Angela gave a slight eye roll of amusement. “Well I declare you to be off duty tonight.” She turned to look at the angel who was still wearing the stoic expression but she could tell that he had one of shock, as if she were crazy. She added, “Since you demolished my peach pie there, I need to make another one and you’re going to help me.”

“I am not a creator…”

Angela recognized the look of terror on the angel’s face and said, “Cas, this isn’t a den of iniquity here. It’s baking. I’m going to teach you how to make one so you can have one whenever you like.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say that one of the most important lessons that I learned was that men should learn how to cook. Even if it is just one dish, they need to learn the basics.” Angela finished pulling out various bowls and the last of the ingredients. Glancing at Castiel, she had a thought and pulled something out of a drawer and held it in her hands. “Besides since you’re here, you can learn and do your duty of you’re worried about that. You just have to do one thing if you stay.”

Castiel’s expression didn’t change much as he watched his charge handle some sort of cloth. He could tell that she had something planned and he knew that he was going to agree to it even if he were to say that it was embarrassing. He never did learn how to say no to her. He asked, “What are the requirements?”

“You wear this.”

~0~0~

“What is a tsp.?”

“Teaspoon. It’s the little one right there.”

Castiel picked up the tiny spoon and inspected it. It was fascinating that so many things went into creating something that was going to be eaten in a short while. “I don’t understand.”

“Understand what Cas?” Angela was finishing up the apple pie she had made while Cas was mixing for the peach.

“Why go through all the effort to make one dish only to eat mere minutes later? More energy goes into making it than eating it.” The angel dumped the ingredient he had measured into the bowl. He started stirring the mixture that was to be the fruity filling. Immediately he could smell the same smells that the finished pie he demolished had.

Angela watched the angel sniff the mixture and grinned. It had taken much effort not to laugh when he emerged with the apron over his trench coat. She tried convincing him to take the coat off but he looked pained while doing it she told him to keep it on and that he looked naked without it. That had the angel frowning in confusion at her for a full five minutes while she got a quick snapshot with her camera. Then they set about with her teaching him how everything worked. It reminded her of when her mother first taught her how to cook. She had managed to pass what she knew on to various people and had partially succeeded with Sam of all people. Dean thought it to be too girly but he reluctantly learned to better the basics he had grown up with. Now she was teaching her clueless angel and surprisingly it was fun.

Looking at the angel, she replied, “Well the reactions of the people eating it are the results of the effort put into it.”

Castiel paused and looked at Angela. “I don’t understand.”

Angela laughed, “Cas, you should know this. The way you demolished the poor beauty earlier was worth the time I put into it.”

“So you are saying that the ends justify the means?”

“In a manner of speaking. I like putting the effort into it because I find it therapeutic, especially when I need to think. Some do it for the challenge and some see it as a means of putting food into the body.” Angela shrugged her shoulders as she finished putting the last bit of dough to create the lattice on the pie. “There are other reasons for it. The end result is the same. People eat it and enjoy it.”

Castiel turned back to what he was doing with a thoughtful expression. He thought he understood Angela’s motives for the things she did. Big risks just to bring a few moments of happiness to people she would never see again. Perhaps the same thing could be said for humans and their need to put effort into making a meal.

“Sometimes the effort is worth it Cas. It may seem like a lot with only a small reward but in the end, it’s the little things that make all the difference.”

“So it may not be necessary but if it produces even the smallest hint of success, then it is worth it?” Castiel brought the mixture over to the waiting crust and started spooning it in. He was starting to think that he understood what she was getting at. Dean said something similar when he warned him about that town and the seal regarding Samhain. Between the righteous man and the Malachi of Absolution, he was learning quite a bit in the habits of his father’s greatest creations even if some were more on the side of the den of iniquity.

“You could call it hope in some cases,” Angela replied as she checked Castiel’s progress. His work was coming along nicely and she was sure that if he were human, he would make a pretty decent baker. She did have to admit that finding out that the angel had a sweet tooth was something of a surprise and she thanked Dean for that. “There is nothing wrong with hope Cas. I know you think the idea of icing the devil is foolish but if there is a chance, you gotta take it no matter how small a chance of a success.”

Castiel gave one of his more puzzled frowns. It was certainly something to think about. A thing that he had plenty of time to do while he was on the search for God and finding out about the Colt. He finished what he was doing and followed Angela’s lead in putting them in the oven that creaked badly and he was sure was going to explode.

While they were baking, he sat in the chair and stared at it, daring it to make a wrong move much to Angela’s laughter. She said, “You know they say that a watched pot never boils Cas.”

“I have doubts about this thing you call an oven. I should smite it and put it out of its misery.”

“It’s fine and if you smite it, then the hard work you did creating that peachy beauty would be for nothing.”

Something then clicked for Castiel. He could see now what Angela meant about their discussion. While he may never completely understand someone like the Winchesters and the Malachi, he could understand them better. In the end, perhaps if there was a chance, then maybe this whole Apocalypse could be averted. He gave a nod as she removed the pies.

The smell of the peach was intoxicating just as if she had made it. He couldn’t believe that he was capable of making one of those… prime escorts. He gave no notice to the laughs and the click of a camera as he sniffed the pie.


	6. Lesson Number Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Dean has an important lesson to teach and the victim is none other than his little brother Sam. Guess the lesson and get an A.

Dean looked in the mirror as he went through his daily morning routine. He found that with all the crap that he and Sam had to go through just to save the world… well it was somewhat like a lifeboat to have something that could be considered normal like a daily preening. Dean found that he felt like he could take charge of the day after a shower, shave and brushing and rinsing. It was like Cas mentioned about how little things made the difference.

As he was putting on his shirt, he looked at his shoulder. Sure enough, Cas’ handprint was still there. It looked like a nasty burn and it probably was since it didn’t fade like a bruise. It was the only scar that he came back from hell with and it still provoked curious and interested looks from the chicks he picked up in a bar. He had acquired a few more since coming back but this one still attracted attention when he got down and dirty.

The job was supposedly a spirit haunting the old house out in the boondocks of nowhereville. Locals said that the guy, some douche by the name Carmichael was killed by his hired hand and buried somewhere within the house. Some said it was a basement and others said it was under the oak in the back. Dean and Sam had gone to check it out but nothing registered on the EMP. That didn’t mean that the job was finished.

A bit more research revealed that the spirit had only been sighted only during the first phase of the moon. Lucky for him and Sam, they arrived just in time to see that happen. Dean held his gun up while Sam covered his flank with the shotgun. For a moment Dean felt naked without his other wingman following behind Sam. Then again such was the thing when one gets called by the douches within the Centurion. Still he and Sam could handle it. Hell they had been handling it before the third man came in. They could handle it.

They couldn’t handle it.

As it turned out, the spirit was real. Carmichael was dead but the stupid legends were fakes. Something just to bring in the tourists, as if they would want to stop in this crappy ass town. In this case Carmichael was a douche but he was also a good guy and he actually died peacefully but he was known for being heavy handed in his methods on this stinking farm and he had been sighted scaring folks before all this crap. The kicker was that the current owner decided that having a ghost to take care of your enemies was the ‘in thing.’ It was Sam’s idea to go after the douche with a reversal spell to put the ghost back to sleep.

Dean managed to find the remains of Carmichael and Sam tried to get the owner a guy who was called Kip. Dean had the easy job and Sam was in for the long haul. Dean looked up anxiously as he pulled up the last of the boards on the wooden coffin. He quickly set up the stuff just when Carmichael appeared and the fun began.

~0~0~

“Dean, stop it. I got it.”

“Quit your whining Samantha and let me take a look.” Dean bent to examine the cut on Sam’s hand.

Sam snatched it away while glaring at his brother. He inspected it. It was a deep cut and right on the knuckle. The other laceration was on his upper arm and it didn’t need stitches. How was he supposed to know that Kip was going to pull a knife? The knife nicked his arm but the cut on his knuckle came from the bastard’s teeth. He looked at it as it was still bleeding and went to wash it off.

Dean gave a slight chuckle as he took a drink of whiskey to ease the headache from his time being thrown around by the spirit. When Sam came out holding a towel to his hand he said, “Come on Sam. Let me take a look.”

“I got it Dean.”

“You know I seem to recall that you don’t put up as big a fuss when she’s around,” Dean replied as he grabbed Sam’s hand and removed the towel. Now that Sam had cleaned it, he could see how deep the laceration was. It was right on the knuckle too. “Damn Sammy. What did you do? Punch in another wall?”

“Eat me Dean,” Sam replied as he reached over to grab the alcohol swabs. It was awkward since Dean had a firm grip on his hand. “Bastard’s teeth did that.”

“Huh. Reminds me of that story about the girl, what was her name? Oh Scout. She punched in her cousin’s face and came out with a cut just like that.” Dean looked up at his brother as he snatched the alcohol swab out of his hand and started cleaning it. The look on Sam’s face was comical. He said, “What? I read too. Did you think you were the only one who read a good book college boy?” He laughed as he cleaned it with the alcohol.

“Dude, you read _To Kill a Mockingbird_?” Sam let his brother work on his hand. Once Dean got his back up when it came to first aid, it was best to let him do his thing. Any excuse to practice. He held out the tube of antiseptic.

“Yeah. Good book,” Dean replied. He frowned at the tube of anti-bacterial cream that Sam was holding. He took it and threw it behind him like it was nothing. “Damn Sammy. You know there is only one kind of stuff we use.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Yes he knew since Dean loved eulogizing anything that she showed him from her first aid kit. He did have to admit that it was better than the over the counter stuff. “Fine Dean. You are the sorcerer’s apprentice on this.”

“Damn straight,” Dean replied as he applied the stuff from the jar that he had picked up from the table. Once he was finished with that, he wrapped Sam’s hand in a bandage of gauze. Once he was finished, Dean admired his handiwork. “I guess those lessons really paid off. You’re gonna have a nice scar there though. Won’t be as pretty as the tats she gave you.”

Sam shot a modified version of the bitch face at his brother. It was bad enough that it was going to scar since she was sure to notice it when she got back. Now Dean had to remind him about **that** time. “Great.”

Dean gave Sam a slight smack to his arm, aware that he had hit the arm that had been cut, and he grinned at Sam’s response. He knew that Sam hadn’t been happy about the tattoo thing and he never missed a chance to try and have Sam get a tattoo. Sam always gave the bitch face about that and Dean would call him a pansy. Now Sam was going to have something that would impress the chicks, well probably one in particular. He said, “Sam, I think it’s time you learn one of the most important things that you’re ever going to come across in a lifetime.”

“Please don’t try to explain your pie fetish.”

“It’s not a fetish. Pie is a necessary staple in a man’s life. Hell even you know who understands that.”

“You know she humors you right?”

Dean pouted and replied, “She does not. She respects the pie. Besides that’s not what I’m getting at. There was a reason I brought up that chick in that book.”

“Obviously it’s not for your prowess at literary discussion.”

“Bite me bitch,” Dean retorted. “Will you stop picking apart everything I say?”

Sam rubbed gently the bandage wrapped around his hand. It was still sore but at least it wasn’t bleeding as bad as it was before. “I will when you stop providing material.”

Dean scowled as he cleaned up. He was so glad she was meeting them in a few days. Then she could deal with this wisecracking Sasquatch of a brother of his. She liked that kind of thing. “Then I’m glad she’s coming back and you’re going to have to explain that.” He pointed at Sam’s hand.

Sam sighed. Dean was right. She was going to ask about it and probably scold him or Dean or both. That would mostly be for the laughs but then she would get deadly serious. Sam hated it when she did because then she became like Dean on a bad day and the problem was he rather liked it coming from her. Knowing that it would come up, he decided to stop teasing his brother. “Fine just tell me what you think is so important about this.”

“Now you’re talking Sammy.” Dean’s grin got wider. “Now I know you become a princess over a tattoo but what you got there is the prime ticket.”

“Fine. Can you tell me so we can get some sleep for once?”

“Sammy, this is important. One of the things that attract a chick’s notice is the scars.”

Sam shot Dean a look. “Dude, seriously? Maybe that works for you…”

“Hell yeah it does.” Dean threw aside the med kit bag while getting animated about this. “Heck chicks are drawn to Cas’ branding on my shoulder. They think it’s a new fad or something.”

“Only you would use that to get laid.”

“Whatever works Sammy. Just remember that chicks dig scars. I’m betting that she’ll see it when she gets back and think that you grew up.”

Sam just rolled his eyes as he got ready for bed. He seriously doubted that she would be one of those girls since she was more of a worrier. “Whatever Dean.”

“Just you wait.”

~0~0~

“Bad hunt?”

Sam frowned in puzzlement until Angela pointed at his bandaged hand. Of course she would notice. Sam replied, “Nothing serious unless you count a guy who thinks controlling a ghost is fun.”

Angela raised a brow for a split second. “That’s usually a bitch.” She then looked up at the night sky where she had been star gazing again on top of the Impala’s hood. “Mind if I take a look?”

Sam looked at her in suspicion but let her take a look anyway. She undid the bandage and tossed it aside carelessly and leaned in to take a look. Sam almost laughed as she peered so closely that her nose was close to touching it. She looked like one of those old ladies trying to read tiny print even with their glasses. “So are you going to scold me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You usually do.”

“Only if stupidity is involved,” Angela replied as she leaned back. “Dean did a good job.” She ran her thumb along the forming scar gently. “Nice scar. It gives a tough guy look.”

Sam gave her a look but she didn’t notice since she was looking at the forming scar. He looked up and saw Dean walking by. Dean paused to watch and gave a look that said ‘told you so.’ Sam mouthed ‘bite me.’ He replied, “Misplaced punch but the guy had it coming.”

By that time Angela finished rubbing the forming scar and handed back his hand. She replied, “That’s fine. At least that one looks prettier than mine.” She pointed at the small one that was at least covered by her eyebrow.

“Christo.” Sam couldn’t help it. When he saw the look on her face he added, “Just checking.” When she smiled and turned to go back to star gazing, occasionally muttering the rude rhymes she loved teasing him with, he thought that both Dean and Angela were tag teaming on a prank, or maybe Dean had a point. Then a thought occurred to him when Angela sat up and he noticed that she was just wearing a tank like the ones she wore under her flannel shirts. Chicks may dig scars according to Dean, but he liked her tattoos as he idly traced the one on the back of her right shoulder.


End file.
